On The Brink
by Caffiend04
Summary: Daryl and Anya are out scavenging and find a Brink's armored truck-lots of cash and no guards. What to do, what to do? Lemons, body parts and toilet paper. Please read "A Spa Day For Daryl" first-it'll make more sense.


**On The Brink**

(Editor's note: if you haven't read "A Spa Day With Daryl" or "The Tree Fort," you might want to hit those first. Anya's a tall, Amazonian hottie that in no way ((sigh, I sigh)) resembles me, but captured Daryl's heart after he shaved her legs. Obviously, I own nothing of the "Walking Dead" blah blah blah.)

Daryl and Anya decided to go out scavenging.

"Where's Daryl?" asked Rick, rubbing the back of his sunburned neck.

Lori rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Out with Anya. They're scaaavenging," she drawled out the word sarcastically.

No one ever complained about their abrupt disappearances from camp, because they always came back with something useful. Lori had stopped Anya on her way to Daryl's truck.

"Please find some toilet paper and some tooth paste if you can, okay?

"Sure," said Anya, brushing back her long hair into a ponytail.

"And, uh..." whispered Lori.

"Yeah?" Anya leaned in.

Lori looked around guiltily. "Something over 80 proof. Don't care what. Please!"

Anya laughed and gave her a quick, careless hug before climbing into the truck. "What the hell was that about?" asked Daryl.

"Lori's got plans for Rick tonight," she answered teasingly.

"Don't wanna know," Daryl growled disgustedly.

The wind through the windows of the truck was a much welcomed break. As with every trip, they started with siphoning enough gas from any source they could find. As they drove into a new area, they passed a Brinks armored truck with the rear  
doors wide open. Money bags filled the back of the truck-Daryl eagerly  
hit the brakes and Anya slugged him in the arm as she bounced forward.

"Where are you going to spend it?" She laughed.

Daryl was out of the truck as soon as it stopped. He jumped into the  
back and then out again-he was looking for something. Anya lit up and  
join the search.

Daryl turned towards Anya. "Damn. It's rolling fortress." Anya strolled forward for a closer look.

"Six gun portals, the tires can never go flat and the glasse is bulletproof." She raised her eyebrows and said "all we need now are the keys, huh?"

As Anya talked, Daryl could feel the loud rushing of blood to his penis. "Six  
gun portals, how does she know that? I mean, what the hell kinda woman knows the tires  
are flat proof?" he thought, adjusting himself uncomfortably.

Peering through inside through the back of the truck they  
could see into the cab and could see there was no keys in the  
ignition.

"Why did they leave?" Daryl put his hands on his hips.

"This is the best protection they had," Anya agreed. "They  
must've broken down or ran out of gas. Why else would they leave?" She chewed on her full lower lip contemplatively. "I don't see any weapons so I think they made a break for it together."

Daryl groaned and readjusted his swelling cock again. Who _was_ this woman? He looked around. "Thinkin' we start in the woods, that's the best cover." he said as he headed out.

They stubbornly spent hours walking the edge of the woods near the road, but  
found nothing. On the way back to the truck, Daryl spotted the heavy black  
shoe thrown just off the road.

Anya piped up with "I got a badge with a Brinks logo on it!"

Both spied a dried blood trail that led back into the woods at the same time, they ran  
in, following the signs. Another shoe...a hat...followed by a torn piece of  
cloth, both light and dark blue. Anya smelled the noxious stench first, the tell-tale sign of a rotting corpse and headed off to her  
left with Daryl hot on her heels.

"Damnit woman!" he hissed, "hang on! Could be a Walker!"

"Oh, God." She groaned. "There's some chunks of something."

Anya covered her mouth with her T-shirt. Then came the flies and then the body parts. It looked like something had literally torn the poor man from limb to limb.

"We need pants and a belt," Daryl noted as his eyes swung from left to right.

"Why pants?" Anya asked.

Daryl responded grabbing his belt "they have those utility belts  
like cops and Batman that hold their guns and sometimes keys."

The body had been pulled apart and dragged about 20 feet in every direction.  
Anya shrugged her broad should and nodded, "okay, let's take a look, Batman." Daryl rolled his eyes and flipped her ponytail as he passed by. They walked the area most of the time with their shirts over their mouths and noses.

"Make sure if you find pants that there is nothing in the pockets." Daryl instructed.

Anya dropped the t shirt from her mouth. "I don't see any pants but  
this guy was definitely a boxer man." she said while holding the bloody underwear up  
with a stick.

Daryl looked to his right and there was a chunk of the armored car guard laying  
on something that looked black. They both grabbed sticks and started to roll  
the body peice over.

"It's a fucking belt!" Daryl gloated, grabbing another stick,  
Anya did the same. They both started poking at it. Something in the  
corner of Anya's field of vision grabbed her attention and she walked  
over to it about 25 feet away.

"Hello, now what are you?" She said as she bent down.  
She could hear Daryl swearing in the distance about something he  
stepped in as she poked the cloth with her stick. She  
got another branch and pushed the pocket inside-out and out fell a large  
group of keys to the ground. Anya gleefully scooped the key ring up with the smaller branch  
and walked to Daryl. She stood over him as he crouched on the ground  
searching in the leaves like a monkey looks for a flea while grooming.

"Will these work?" She said, throwing her hip out with her hand on it.

Daryl's cerulian eyes lit up. "Let's go, woman. What you standin' around for?"

The two ran to the truck with the sweat rolling off their faces.  
Daryl grabbed the stick with the keys on it and headed over to a small  
stream and washed them off. He ran to the back of the truck where he  
handed the keys to his sweat soaked Anya.

"You found 'em, let's go, start it up." Daryl said as he bowed and  
stepped aside.

She started trying each key on the driver's door, there must've been  
20 or more. "Quit fidgeting," Anya said crossly as Daryl breathed down her neck. About three-quartes of the way through the heavy ring, one key turned. She took a firm grasp of the handle a slowly turned it downward.  
There was a click and then a clunk and the door popped open.

"Holy fucking shit!" she yelled throwing her head back.

The two looked at each other like it was Christmas morning and Santa had just stopped by. She climbed up and sat in the driver seat, sliding the key in. Turning the key one notch, the lights on the dash came alive.

"Check the gas gauge," Daryl asked.

Anya shook her head. "Empty. Now we know that's why they left."

"We got gas." Daryl said, already out the door and running to his truck.

By the time he got back with the dripping fuel can, Anya had already found the release of the gas cap. "Filler up!" she drawled with a grin. After about four or 5 gallons, Daryl jumped in and fired it up.

"Now what."Anya asked, bouncing eagerly in the seat.

Daryl scratched his head. "Drive 'em both down to the pond by the mill. Can leave my truck there." The two of them were off like Bonnie and Clyde.

The pond they were heading for was familiar to both of them, they had  
spent a lot of time there after clearing out walkers and locking down the gated area.  
"I need to cool off-now!" Anya said pulling her shirt over her head.  
Her long hair flew in the air. The two left a trail of clothes like  
bread crumbs to the water. They slid inder the surface of the sultry water and stayed  
under till their air ran out. After 30 minutes or so Anya got out.

"Can you give me a couple of minutes?" she asked Daryl. His eyes narrowed as she rose from the water in all her 6'2 glory, the water sheeting off her curves.

To his irritation, he had to clear his throat. "Take yer time."

Anya grinned, and then disappeared around the back side of the armored truck. Daryl floated lazily in a circle, still keeping an eye for Walkers in the clearing around the pond.

"Daryl!" His head shot up as he heard his woman yell playfully. "Get your sexy cracker ass back here!

As he turned the corner of the truck, there was Anya, laid out on  
her stomach, still naked and facing Daryl with her legs up in the air crossed  
playfully behind her.

"Hello Sir," she purred. "I wonder if I could make you a proposition?"

Daryls wide eyes just took it all in. Here was this hot woman-  
HIS smoking hot woman that he loved more than anyone else in the world-  
laying on a pile of money which looked like 3 million bucks, it was  
piled two or 3 feet high. She looked in the Darrell's eyes and grabbed  
two handfuls of cash, all hundreds.

"If I paid this to you would you climb in here and nibble on my  
ass?" she said, waving the cash like a fan.

Daryl's blue eyes narrowed agian as he slowly responded. "Really lady, do you know what a good ass biting goes for these days?" he growled as he dropped his towel.

"Well, by the look of your throbbing cock, I think you would do it for  
free," Anya drawled with a grin. "But why quibble over a few hundred thousand." She threw another handful of cash his way and demanded "get in here and take me!"

"I'll do what I'm paid to do, lady," Daryl's voice dropped another octave as he leaned down to one long leg.

He started started at her heel, and nibbled his way up her leg to her round ass, biting a little harder. "Daryl!" she squealed when she jumped against his teeth.

Daryl made a little shhhh noise and continued. His warm mouth left her cheeks and  
worked his way up the small of her back, his tongue sliding a hot trail till he arrived at the crook  
in her neck. When he bit down again on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, Anya squealed again as she tried to push him away. He took note of the goosebumps prickling her chest as he rolled Anya over.

"Look at you," he groaned as he gazed upon her. The bills stuck to her  
stomach, breasts and thighs.

Anya looked up at Daryl's tight mouth and then lazily, her eyes traveled down to his crotch, impressed with what she saw.

She peeled a hundred off her breast and handed it to Daryl.  
"So, baby. I know what your teeth can do now, so how about your tongue?" she asked while rolling on to her back.

Daryl smirked and rose to his knees, moving slowly towards her.  
The closer he got, the wider her legs spread. Daryl planted his mouth on that inviting pink mound an. Ayna arched her back, moaning as she wrapped one leg around the back of his head and pulled him in hard. Daryl's tongue penetrated deep inside  
her channel. His tongue traveled all around her and he began sucking on her lips.

"Mmmm," he mumbled approvingly, "sweet."

"Suck me hard and don't stop till I tell you!" gasped Anya.

Daryl sucked her clit into his mouth and rolled his tongue across it  
again and again as Anya began to thrash about in the money, stacks of bills slipping down the pile on either side of them.

"Too sensitive!" she groaned, but kept his head planted firmly in her  
soaked crotch.

Daryl could feel the lean tendons in her thighs begin to shake as she neared orgasm. In a flash, he was back on his knees and worked his way up to Anya's mouth, sliding his cock between her lips. At the same time, he brought the top of his foot up against her pussy  
and pressed against her-just to keep her interested.

"Don't you move now," he ordered with a grin, "I'll do all the work."

Positioning her head against one of bags of cash, he arched  
himself directly in front of her. One calloused hand grabbed the hair on  
top of Anya's hair, Daryl began slowly thrusting deep into her mouth. With  
each thrust, he pushed her head deeper into the pillow of cash behind her.

"Take me in, honey. All the way " he muttered.

Anya slapped both hands on his ass and pulled him down her throat. Her  
lips slid over his cock and up against his stomach. "Jeeeesus." groaned Daryl. He was all the way in her, past her tongue and now pounding against the back of her throat and his sensitive, spongey tip sliding past her gag reflex. Anya carefully widened her throat and swallowed against the tip of his intruding cock, keeping him there as long as she could hold her breath.

When she pulled him out long strands of thick saliva dressed her chin. She  
gathered a hand full of it and then stroked him with it. Tightening her thighs, Anya flipped on top, sliding herself down his glistening cock. Daryl loved it when she rode him hard, so focused on coming that she forgot to check if he was ready. So overcome, Anya planted her hands on his face, dropped her head and just ground against his cock. She kept slapping up and  
down on his ridged shaft, bouncing faster and faster. Arching her back, Anya moaned as she dropped a hand to her pussy and spread her fingers so they slid on either side  
of his cock. It was too much for her-with her palm rubbing on her clit and her long fingers squeezing his cock and feeling him part her lips-Anya's other hand went to her head as she threw her head back.

She heard Daryl laughing. Looking down she saw him smiling up to  
her. "Do it girl, show me." She didn't care about his laughter, grinning back wickedly as she clamped her fingers tighter onto his swelling cock, finishing herself off on top of him as _his_ back began to arch, cock spasming inside her. Daryl held her hips as she slowly rubbed his softening  
cock against her clit.

Anya leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Stealing another little one. That okay with you baby?" she nipped his earlobe and tightened against him again, shuddering.

"Did you get your money's worth?" Daryl chuckled while trying to get his breath back.

"Honey, it was money well spent, and so am I." Anya fell back blissfully  
onto the pile of money. The two lay together, spread out on thier backs  
cushioned by a few million dollars.

Rolling back into camp in their new ride, everyone dropped their chores and gathered  
around the armored truck. "I feel like a used car dealer," Daryl muttered to Anya. "Folks, lemme point out the standard features of this cream puff," she called out, "gather round!"

Leading everyone to the back, the sweaty couple grabbing a door and opened them together. "No booze Lori, sorry about that." apologized Anya.

"But the good thing here is, people," Daryl interrupted, "is you ain't gonna need financing and  
you ain't worrying none about toilet paper ever again!"


End file.
